


【零晃】抱きしめて

by morator1um



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um
Summary: 之前在lof发过的，很雷的纯爱养成系...捏造浓度99.9%，ooc……面向什么都能接受的人......
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

01

外面一直在下雨。

尽管夜晚是朔间一族的活动时间，但是似乎没有人对后院传来的犬吠感到在意。

或许该把这些用人都辞了，朔间零想。屋子里的大屏幕转播着弟弟凛月的演唱会，那孩子可真是自由，尽管他为了站在阳光下付出了太多太多的代价。

可爱的凛月的演唱不断的被犬吠干扰，朔间零的怨气简直积累到溢出，正巧演唱会进行到guest嘉宾的表演环节，朔间零从凛月的周边抱枕和罐装番茄汁中爬起来，从衣架上拿了把伞，想了想，最终还是翻了翻冰箱，勉强找出一罐抹三明治的鱼罐头，打开朔间宅的后门。

夏夜的雨使空气闷热潮湿，令离开空调房的朔间零的怨气直线下降。朔间宅的后院偏偏还是树林，这下雨伞彻底失去作用，随着朔间零的深入，雨水顺着叶子把他浇了个透。

但是犬吠的声音越来越近了，接着前面的灌木窸窸窣窣地，突然钻出来一只柯基。

好好，乖，不要再叫了，来，罐头。朔间零把塑料袋里的罐头拿出来打开放在地上。本以为解决了麻烦转身要走，柯基却冲上来咬住他的拖鞋，朔间零一个趔趄差点和大地亲密接吻。

喂！朔间零怒气冲冲地和柯基争夺拖鞋，却敏锐地闻到一丝血腥味。他对血的味道分外敏感，尽管湿漉漉的雨夜让气味变得稀释，但是奇妙的可以被形容为香甜的味道令他在意起来。

应该是人类。

他会意地跟着柯基走，柯基也不叫了，跑几步就可怜兮兮地呜咽着看向朔间零。

朔间零不常离开房间，对大宅的后院不甚了解，但他隐约觉得应该是到宅邸的边界了，果然走出树林，就见到高高的砖墙前躺着一个人。

柯基见到他就跑过去，用头蹭着他的头发，坐下去呜呜咽咽地对着朔间零叫。

莫名其妙出现在荒郊野的朔间宅的后院的受伤的人，朔间零想了想，竟毫无头绪。

朔间零走过去，才逐渐看清那个灰色头发的人，他竟然没有穿衣服，过于瘦的身体看得到肋骨，身上都是细微的擦伤，但最严重的伤是在左手，指骨上被剜去一大块血肉。朔间零把他翻过来露出脸，意外的是很年幼的面孔，看上去不过十六七岁，眼睛紧紧闭着，半长的头发被雨黏在脸上。

这个年纪的孩子总让他想起弟弟凛月。或许是这个原因，让朔间零稍微对他产生了点同情，于是背起他向回走。柯基绕着他的脚边转，迈着短腿跟着他的步伐跑起来。湿漉漉的毛蹭着朔间零的脚踝，走回去的时候还不忘叼起那罐罐头。

朔间零叫来佣人。显然只要朔间零肯乖乖待在宅邸，无论他是捡了个狗还是捡了个人回来，又或者两者兼有之，他的族人都不会在意。

佣人把捡来的灰头发孩子带去了家庭医生的房间。柯基在门口甩了甩身上的水，溅了朔间零一腿，还没等朔间零揪住它，就迈着短腿跟着佣人跑了。

朔间零哀叹一声，投影仪转播的内容已经变成了无聊的午夜档，虽然朔间零不太明白转播和录播的区别，但是大致也知道弟弟凛月的演唱会结束了。

他在浴室放了水，等着浴池注满时，他看向镜子中的自己。苍白，俊美，黑眼圈分外明显。从他高中毕业算起，大概已经过过了一年？或者更久？他不知道。长时间的宅居使他的时间感变得模糊，和族人的激烈矛盾，使他在保护弟弟凛月的梦想与实现自己的愿望中选择了前者。尽管他以消极的方式抗争，但族人中似乎出现了新的意见领袖，只要朔间零乖乖扮演名义族长，就不会受到任何干涉。

平静如水，苍白如死的生活。

他踩进满满的热水中，热水似乎把外面的闷热潮湿驱散了不少。他把自己沉到水底，睁着眼睛看着模糊的灯光，一直到喘不上气才坐起来。黑发贴着他的脸和后颈，使他的美更加古典，让他变得像悲伤的雕塑一般。

他打开水阀，湿漉漉的走出浴室，被空调的低温激得打了个喷嚏。他懒得吹头发，草率地用浴巾擦了擦，套上新的家居服，决定还是去家庭医生那里看看。走过走廊的时候，他突然想到，养狗似乎也不错。

推开门，诊疗室的白灯亮的刺眼。看来家庭医生并不是朔间族人。医生正睡眼惺忪的给他捡来的孩子处理伤口，他被佣人清洗过，穿上了内裤，身上的擦伤也好好地贴上了纱布，散发着浓烈的药味。手上的伤口看上去比较麻烦，医生解释道，需要缝合，但是正好在手上，可能不利于恢复。

先消毒自然恢复几天，如果还是不愈合再缝合吧。医生估计以为他们是什么黑道组织，一副悲戚的表情，生怕知道太多被灭口。

柯基适时的出现在门口，身上还缠着毛巾，凑过来看着朔间零，又看看佣人和医生，欢快的叫了一声趴在少年的床角，不忘亲昵地蹭了蹭朔间零的脚。

医生调好了点滴的流速，说，只是有点低血糖，打完这一瓶拔掉针头就行。他拎起医药箱，迅速消失在走廊。朔间零看着少年灰白的嘴，叹了口气，示意佣人离开，自己坐在椅子上。他在这一年间病态地维持着白日醒来的作息，可是即使是现在，本能也令他保持着清醒。他叹了口气，仔细地观察起少年。

年幼，没有攻击力的长相，脸型小而精致，眉毛却是飞扬的。灰色的头发湿漉漉的，散发着洗发水的香气。很讨喜的长相——至少是很让朔间零喜欢的长相。让他想起青春，太阳，演唱会，吉他或者是别的令他留恋的东西。朔间零伸手摸了摸他的脸，很凉，于是朔间零展开薄被盖在他身上。柯基似乎沉沉的睡去，安静的房间只听得到他们的呼吸声。

他在宅邸里是没什么娱乐的，诊疗室里也没有可以播放娱乐节目的电视。他直挺挺的坐着，索性他早已习惯了忍受寂寞，等待点滴打完的时间也不算漫长。他看着袋子逐渐瘪下去，最后拔下针头。

血的气味混合着生理盐水的咸。尽管很微弱，却令朔间零感到放松。落地钟敲了两下，柯基警觉的叫了声，又睡着了。朔间零趴在少年的身边，空调规律地输送着冷气，他也在这份安静中睡着了。

他睡了多久...？理智逼他清醒。这种对白天的渴望令他多次在深夜惊醒，严重地妨害了他的睡眠。不过今天似乎感觉到轻松了不少，仿佛久违的睡了个好觉。他突然想到自己没有带闹钟，恐怕又是夜晚了。于是他睁眼想确认时间，一抬头正好对上那对金色的眼睛。

金色，闪闪发光，纯洁无暇而稚气的眼睛。

由于贴得过近，朔间零猛地向后躲。他意识到自己趴在床沿睡了太久，颈椎酸疼发麻。金色的眼睛茫然又无辜地看着他，怀里抱着的柯基正摇着尾巴。

诊疗室的薄纱帘投出阳光，朔间零意识到现在才是早上，这让他的心情好了不少，尽管本能在低语着困倦，他还是开心地笑起来。

你叫什么？朔间零问他。

金色的眼睛眨了眨，少年坐在床上看着他。

朔间零的声音不大但清楚，况且他们离得很近，朔间零知道他已经听清楚了自己的话。

怎么回事。他皱眉。是听力障碍？

柯基突然跳出少年的怀里，从门口跑出去，又马上回来，朔间零看了哭笑不得，柯基叼着的是昨天他找的那个金枪鱼罐头。罐头因为开封过已经被雨水泡烂了，散发出诡异的味道。柯基跑到床沿，少年就把它抱起来，如获至宝般拿过罐头，接着用手挖了一点要放到嘴里——

朔间零眼疾手快地抓住他的手。

少年看着他，试探着把沾着罐头的手伸向朔间零。这个不能吃，朔间零解释道。

不过对方还是一脸茫然的表情。可能是报纸上说的那些被动物养大的孩子吧，而且看他和柯基很亲，所以不懂人的语言？不过被动物养大的孩子会有这样…干净的皮肤吗？他决定一会再想，因为他已经听到少年的肚子传来咕噜噜的响声了。

他把罐头夺过来——少年不肯配合，抓着罐头不肯松手——拉起他的手带他去厨房。少年被抢了吃的，气鼓鼓的跟着朔间零走来，看到朔间零翻着冰箱，也跟着凑过来。这个时间几乎所有佣人都在睡觉，朔间零不会做饭，幸好宅邸后厨的食物储备还算丰盛，考虑到这个孩子可能不会用筷子，朔间零拿了几个汉堡放进微波炉里。

他看上去饿极了，想伸手拿吃的，却被冰箱的冷气吓得缩回手，两只手握在一起，不知所措的看着朔间零，瑟缩的样子真的好像动物幼崽。这让朔间零感到好笑，于是他拉起少年的手，带着他伸向冰箱里的罐装番茄汁。

少年一边整个身体向后退，一边惊慌的看着朔间零，朔间零安慰地拍拍他的后背，顺势就环住他，带着他的手握住番茄汁，尽可能温柔地说，没关系，你看。

番茄汁冰冰凉凉，少年的表情看上去很惊喜，朔间零摸到他的胳膊，骨头硌着他的手，也不知道是多久没好好吃过东西了。他抓着饮料摇了摇，似乎知道是喝的，却不知道怎么打开。朔间零就把易拉罐拉开，递给他，少年接回来，还不忘伸出另一只手，朔间零看着他，他一副期待的表情，朔间零把两只手都伸出来，他一把抓起朔间零手里的易拉罐圆环。

朔间零哭笑不得。少年炫耀的把易拉罐拉环戴在小指上，双手捧着番茄汁，把舌尖伸进开口处舔。

这样会把舌头划伤的，朔间零说道。结果又被他逗笑了：大概是番茄汁太酸，少年的脸皱成一团，眼泪都要流出来了。朔间零接过几乎被他甩飞的番茄汁，又从冰箱里拿出瓶装可乐，拧开递给他。他谨慎地看了看，并没有接，朔间零之只好率先喝了一口再递给他，他这才接过去喝了。

第一口他像是被气泡辣到了，金色的眼睛怒气冲冲，但是很快就回味到了汽水的甜，开心地笑起来。微波炉叮了一声，朔间零去拿热好的汉堡。外面摸起来热乎乎的，但是里面估计会很烫，朔间零把汉堡放在盘子里，又不放心的掰成两半，吹了吹中间有些烫的部分，递给他，少年也学着他的样子吹了吹，才一口咬下去。

大约是很好吃吧，现在的高中生大多很喜欢吃。朔间零一边啜饮番茄汁一边想。少年光滑的皮肤紧贴肋骨，朔间零起身想给他拿件衣服穿，他就抓起一个汉堡跟了上来，白色的沙拉酱蹭在嘴角，朔间零抬手擦掉，他就自然地伸出舌头舔了舔朔间零的手指，笑了起来。他的犬齿尖尖的，笑起来可爱极了。

朔间零呆了一秒，突然问道，你有名字吗？少年看着他，脸颊因为塞满了食物鼓起来。那就叫晃牙吧。朔间零笑起来。指了指少年说，晃牙，又指了指自己，说，零。

晃牙眨了眨眼，朔间零不确定他是否听懂了，于是叹气，转身继续走向自己的卧室。晃牙光着脚踩在木地板上，悄无声息。

晃牙比他矮一点，穿他的衣服倒也算得上合适。只不过他似乎不太情愿，皱着眉头舔掉沙拉酱，把手伸进袖子里，领口随即钻出一颗灰色头发的脑袋。黑色的居家服把他衬得更白了。他把最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里，举着两只手对着朔间零。

朔间零不明所以地看着他，没有动，晃牙就做出搓手的动作，朔间零这才明白他是要洗手。于是领他去卧室里的洗手间，晃牙开心地打开水龙头，还认出来了洗手液的瓶子，只不过他左手缠着绷带，朔间零抓着他的手避开伤口。

他对一部分事情似乎有着基本认识，只是他从来不说话，朔间零猜他可能是不能说话。养一只乖巧的、从来不叫的小狗似乎不错。过去他从来没想过，毕竟他的生命漫长，而生活则是无聊至死的黑暗。而一个雨夜，他捡到从天而降的晃牙，给他取名字，他朝气蓬勃，聪明且讨人喜欢，像只小狗。

朔间零不否认自己想把他留在身边。

只是。朔间零看着拿着纸抽擦手的晃牙，他擦手时也是专注的表情，把用过的纸巾团起来，准确地踩开垃圾桶丢进去。

他或许应该有自己的人生。

他轻轻地唤他的名字，晃牙。晃牙就抬起头看着他，金色的眼睛像琥珀蜜糖。朔间零抬起手揉揉他的头发，他一颤，接着乖乖的用毛茸茸的头顶蹭朔间零的手心。

他知道这是自己的名字了。这让朔间零欣喜，又让他难过。名字就像什么奇怪的感情纽带，他一想到名字，就联系起这种柔软的感情，他甚至可以想见，如果未来有一天，晃牙离开他，那么他一定会抱着这种感情在黑暗中孤独地等待着死亡。

可是这一天迟早会到来的。

这又令他的心情差到极点。他把手收走，转身离开，可是晃牙突然拉住他的手，他的手很温暖，紧紧攥住朔间零的手指，定定地看着他，似乎不明白为什么朔间零突然不笑了、也不摸他的头了。

这让朔间零更觉得伤心了。他一根根掰开晃牙的手指，转身走向放映室。晃牙似乎觉得自己做错事了，不再拉着零，只是安静地跟着朔间零，不远不近保持着一个人的距离，朔间零回头看他，他就停下，可怜兮兮的看着他。

不要丢下我，不要不理我。他实在是太像小狗了。

朔间零心情不好，狠心地无视掉，走进堆满凛月抱枕和番茄汁的放映室，把自己埋在床上。

无声的安静。过了一会，他还是觉得在意晃牙，抬头却看见他远远的停在门口，抱着膝盖蹲着，盯着朔间零看。

朔间零最后叹了口气，对他招了招手，说，晃牙，过来。晃牙就开心地跳起来，走到他的床边跪坐着，把额头贴在朔间零的手上。他的全身都是热的，让常年在低温空调房的朔间零留恋的温度。

朔间零揉揉他的头发，接着抱着抱枕睡着了。


	2. 02

02

朔间零就这样暂且收留了来路不明的晃牙和柯基——现在叫Leon。晃牙在被朔间零叫来时抱着它。晃牙指了指零，又指了指自己，最后指了指柯基，朔间零顿悟，看到墙上艺术品的签名，说道，那就叫Leon吧，于是柯基也有了自己的名字。

起初朔间零觉得大概会很麻烦，不过照顾了晃牙几天就发现他其实很聪明，很多事情只要朔间零做过一遍，他就会学会。某些方面也有些无师自通的天赋——比如电子产品，朔间零弄坏（其实是没电了）的手机，第二天就响着闹钟出现在他的枕边。

他喜欢跟着朔间零，起初朔间零让他睡在隔壁的房间，但是他每次都看着朔间零离开都一副悲戚的表情，像是拷问朔间零的良心一样。而朔间零又很中意他温暖的身体，后来索性就让他和自己睡在一起。

大概和抱着宠物睡觉一样吧。他想。

朔间零的床很软，晃牙喜欢在上面蹦。只不过他少说一米七五，朔间零十分担心他把自己精心挑选的床垫踩坏。后来就拜托羽风薰网购了家用健身蹦床。

怎么买这个？羽风薰在电话那头问道，惊讶的声音仿佛朔间零买的是女装。

嗯...遇到了一些事情。朔间零含糊地回答。

你要健身准备当运动达人了？羽风薰调侃道。朔间零苦笑道，吾辈已经是老年人了，还是饶了吾辈吧。

他想了想，解释道，因为捡到——捡到一个孩子。情况稍微有点复杂，有时间的话不妨过来一趟吧，正好有些事想拜托你。朔间零请求道。

捡到了人？羽风薰似乎在电话那头重重的叹了口气，那应该交给警察吧。哦，好像你们家不太方便。他的助理的声音隐隐约约出现在电话那头，羽风薰应了一句，迅速地说道，那就下周一吧，最近有些忙，但是周一肯定会抽出时间过去的。你还要买点什么，就发给我吧，我让助理准备。先挂了哦。

那周一见。朔间零说完就听到了电话的忙音。羽风薰在毕业后依旧做着偶像的工作，现在有模特的工作，十分有人气，自然也忙个不停。阿多尼斯毕业后则回到祖国，很难来一次日本了。他们的组合虽然没有解散，但是随着朔间零的消失，变的名存实亡。一开始有采访时，提到朔间零，羽风薰总是苦笑着说，他有重要的事要忙。什么时候复出呢？羽风薰沉默了一会，最后回答，不知道。

都是过去的事情了。朔间零把手机放在一边，揉揉眉心。羽风薰看上去轻浮，实际上是很重情义的人，而且热心，朔间零和他一直保持着联系就是因为他对朔间零的处境十分关切，而且不吝给予他各种各样的帮助——从网购商品到找人录凛月的录像带定期寄过来。

这次也是，朔间零想拜托他带着晃牙去都内转一转，如果能找到有关他身世的线索就更好了。总待在常年见不到光的朔间宅对他来说并无好处。

他看向身旁靠着他的晃牙，他专心致志地抱着Leon梳毛，肩膀靠在朔间零胳膊上。他的手换了几次药后逐渐长好，只不过伤得很深，还是留下了疤痕。医生开了一些药，收效甚微。或许可以去医美试试看。医生建议道。朔间零本想试试，但无奈晃牙没有保险卡，朔间家虽然做着一些非法生意，但对现代社会不屑一顾。

他生气蓬勃，好好吃饭后不再骨瘦嶙峋，年轻的身体惊人地迅速恢复成健康的状态，脸颊上能摸到一点可爱的婴儿肥。不过朔间零也注意到，他的左手手腕比右手细很多，而且有着一层硬茧。

可能是被长期铐住留下的。医生推测道。手上的伤也很像因为强行挣脱手铐留下的。  
他之前可能是被什么人当作动物养大的。医生叹息一声。

晃牙开心地玩着听诊器，把长端按在医生的手上，又按在朔间零的身上。虽然什么也听不到，但是这个冰凉的新玩具让他觉得新奇。朔间零忽然觉得医生的同情很多余，晃牙看起来很开心，而过去的生活似乎没有给他造成太大的影响。他不会说话，但很聪明，学会人类的语言是迟早的事情。

医生要走了，晃牙抓着听诊器恋恋不舍地看着朔间零。朔间零对医生说，这个听诊器麻烦你自己再买一个吧。医生哪敢反驳，战战兢兢地点了点头走了。

朔间零说，给你了。晃牙坐在床边开心地抱住朔间零的腰，用头蹭他的衣服。

他很聪明，不如说是一种奇妙的察言观色的能力。他明白想要什么东西就请求朔间零的同意（大部分看起来是在撒娇），朔间零对佣人态度冷淡他也不理睬佣人，知道早上叫朔间零起床，也知道朔间零在放映室里的时候要拿上番茄汁。

他拉着朔间零的手，要带他回卧室，他看起来兴致勃勃恨不得跑起来，可是朔间零在白天没有精神，懒洋洋的被拖着走。他们回到朔间零的卧室，晃牙拉开床下层的抽屉，里面是他的东西：吃零食开到的玩具，运动器材的赠品弹力球，朔间零给他绑头发用的皮筋，甚至还有一枚易拉罐环，等等等等朔间零答应“给他”的东西。现在又多了一个听诊器。他把听诊器珍重地放进去，在朔间零的注视下做这一切，向朔间零毫无保留的展示自己的一切。

小狗，朔间零叫他——他偶尔会这么叫晃牙，晃牙很快就明白两个名字都是叫他——想去外面吗？

晃牙茫然的看看他。朔间零拉着他指了指密不透风的窗帘，说，外面。

他看着晃牙呆呆的表情，拉起他，叫上Leon。他在门口拿了自己的大遮阳伞，打开侧门。

久违的阳光。对朔间零和晃牙来说都是。晃牙躲在他的伞下面眯起眼睛适应着过于刺眼的正午阳光。夏天很热，知了不知疲倦地叫，朔间零很怕热，只好躲在廊下蹭着门口吹出来的冷风。

侧面有喷泉和大片的玫瑰花，大致是个小花园的意思。晃牙或许是没见过大片的玫瑰花吧，开心地冲出去看，蹲下，把鼻子凑过去闻。

这些玫瑰大多是被修剪过的，明显的刺都被剪断了，朔间零坐在廊下看着他，晃牙对他挥手，背景是大片盛开的玫瑰，他就像玫瑰花变出来的天使。朔间零指了指太阳，摆了摆手。晃牙看看他，又看看太阳，被晃得低头流泪，不再凑在玫瑰前，抱着Leon去看喷水池。Leon跳进去玩水，晃牙看了一会，没有一起跳进去，而只是在周围对Leon泼水。不一会他开始打喷嚏。一开始朔间零没有在意，以为是被凉水激到了，但是看到他打喷嚏停不下来，忽然想到他可能是花粉过敏。

过来，晃牙。他招招手。晃牙流着眼泪走回来，Leon也跟着过来，晃牙的鼻尖和耳朵都红了。朔间零让他蹲下，看了看他的脸和脖子，有点起红斑了，朔间零决定还是等到秋天了再出来。

回去吧。他拉起晃牙，发现他手里还攥着不知道什么时候折来的一枝玫瑰花。

不要拿着了，会过敏的。朔间零好言相劝，也不知道他听不听得懂。他把玫瑰从晃牙手里拿过来，晃牙欣喜地递给他，开心地笑起来，而朔间零顺手就扔进门口的垃圾桶，晃牙惊讶地看着他，就一下挣开他，去看垃圾桶。朔间零无奈地说，不要了。

晃牙恋恋不舍地看着垃圾桶走回来，眼神不知道是伤心还是幽怨。他离花远一点，也不再那么频繁的打喷嚏了。只不过眼睛红红的，生理性泪水怎么都擦不干。

朔间零心疼地拉着他回到屋子里洗手，晃牙似乎忘了玫瑰花的不愉快，开心地打泡泡，朔间零和他一起洗，洗手台前就有点挤了，晃牙的身体被晒得很热，这种温度对朔间零来说简直是煎熬，于是站得远了一点，晃牙擦好了手，忽然转过身来，用凉手摸他的脸。

朔间零毫无防备被冰得叫了一声，晃牙看起来对他不常有的狼狈十分受用，笑着变本加厉地用凉手贴他的脸和额头。朔间零也被这种快乐感染，用湿淋淋的手向晃牙掸水。晃牙一边笑着躲一边回击，毕竟是洗手间，可供打闹的地方并不宽裕，两个人闹作一团，很容易摔倒。

好了好了，不闹了。朔间零用手抹了抹脸上的水，又拿纸巾替晃牙擦脸，两个人都狼狈不堪，气喘吁吁。这样的剧烈活动对朔间零来说仿佛是上辈子的事，几乎喘不上气了。晃牙乖乖的闭着眼睛，接着学着零的样子抽了纸替零擦脸。他的动作小心翼翼的，表情专注，一只手托着零的脸，手变得有些热了，而朔间零的皮肤逐渐冷下去。

两个人吃了午餐，还是晃牙先学会用的吐司机。朔间零洗了小番茄，又用微波炉加热了速食的肉类，夹在焦黄的面包里，晃牙吃得津津有味。吃完了他就去放映室看朔间凛月的直播，他在屏幕上唱着歌，温柔的表情无害而纯洁。

晃牙总要黏着他，凑在他身边，和朔间凛月的抱枕一起被朔间零抱在怀里，瞪着眼睛看着电视上的唱歌跳舞。后来就变成了和Leon一起待在朔间零身边午睡。朔间零也不强求他，抱着他怪暖和。

周一的下午羽风薰准时地出现在朔间宅门口。佣人引他进来，从他的后备箱里拎出了大包小裹。羽风薰坐在沙发上喝着冰水，猛地看到朔间零身后跟着个一米七五的大活人，差点把水吐出来。

不是吧零君，你这也......他一边咳嗽一边说道。

如你所见，朔间零苦笑着，坐在羽风薰对面，晃牙警惕地看着羽风薰，站在沙发后面，像个保镖。

哈喽？羽风薰有种自己被讨厌了的感觉，于是露出微笑对晃牙打招呼。

晃牙不会讲话，朔间零解释道。心智也......可能类似小孩子吧。

羽风薰一时不知道作何反应。他买来的购物袋堆在茶几上，里面有各式零食，儿童玩具，还有排球篮球网球，唯独没想到朔间零指的捡来个人是这么个大活人。

小狗，朔间零叫他，不要离那么远，过来坐着。晃牙看上去仍不信任羽风薰，警惕地看着他，但还是挨着朔间零坐下了。

看，朔间零把袋子给他展开，薰君给汝买的。

羽风薰忽然懂了朔间零的心思，晃牙看到袋子里从来没见过的花样高兴得眼睛发光一样，闪闪的，像只小狗，完全忘了自己刚刚还对羽风薰戒备有加，抱着袋子缩在软沙发里，像是拆圣诞礼物一样一件一件点着袋子里的东西。

把他当宠物养？羽风薰问道。

也不全是吧，朔间零说，或许是老了，吾辈偶尔也会觉得寂寞啊。

羽风薰笑他的老土人设，不过心里也有了个大概。朔间零不说谎，有就是有，没有就是没有，他说得模棱两可，那就是有点别的心思。羽风薰不难理解，毕竟晃牙乖巧可爱，倒不如说他觉得这样挺好，朔间零看上去健康多了，有点牵挂，对生活也能抱有期待。

接着他听到朔间零说道，什么时候有时间来把晃牙带走吧。


	3. 03

03

啊？羽风薰怀疑自己听错了。

虽然又要给薰君添麻烦了，但是这孩子总是呆在这边也不合适，他学的很快，重新开始正常的生活应该不是难事。朔间零自然而然的说道。

喂喂，就算我有点人脉也不可能什么都做得到吧，要是这样我早就不工作了好吗，羽风薰顿了顿，接着正色道，况且你不是很喜欢他吗，怎么突然要把他送走。

看得出来吗？朔间零垂下眼睛笑了笑。

羽风薰看了看正研究口香糖盒子怎么开的晃牙，伸手过去拉开塑封条，说，长得可爱，又粘人，你不是很喜欢这样的孩子吗。

朔间零不置可否，只是笑笑。晃牙倒出来口香糖，给朔间零一个，自己吃一个，想了想，递一个给坐对面的羽风薰，表情认真。

啊哈哈，这是示好吗？羽风薰被他逗笑了。

一直到羽风薰准备离开，朔间零又提起来，说，那等吾辈教会他说话吧。

羽风薰没反应过过来他在说什么，转头看他，他身后还黏着那个灰色的小尾巴，正抱着柯基好奇地从朔间零身后探出头。

还是在你身边比较好。羽风薰回答。他想了想又补充道，外面世界可是很残酷的~你真的舍得吗？

这次朔间零沉默了。羽风薰看着他，晃牙也看着他，捏着Leon的爪子对羽风薰挥手。

那也比待在这种不见天日的地方好。他最后说道。

你不是偶尔可以出去吗，不如带晃牙去都内看看吧，我来接你们。

朔间零反复回想着羽风薰的话。自己的生活确实因为晃牙而变得有了生气，而晃牙对他的绝对信赖让他感受到责任——希望他能自由、快乐地生活，而不是永远陪他待在这个小小的黑暗的家。

晃牙把羽风薰带来的零食堆在放映室的床边。朔间零漫不经心的看着电视里的爱情故事，女主角流着泪说你不要离开我，男主角咬着牙挣开了她的手。

看上去明明很不想分开吧，朔间零想。

晃牙靠着床坐着，身边堆着整理箱，里面整整齐齐码着朔间凛月的舞台录像。朔间零没精神地抱着抱枕趴着，用手玩晃牙扎起来的一小撮头发。

晃牙被他玩得烦了，扭过头瞪着他，然后把他的手压在后背靠住，这才满意地翻着录像带。

那些录像带都写好了时间和名字贴着，晃牙不认识，不过大概是找自己没见过的碟。他翻着翻着，忽然在最下面的整理箱里翻到了一堆没整理过的录像盘，他翻过来又翻过去，然后拿出碟片放进读盘机。

朔间零没注意他，直到菜单界面的音乐响起来才注意到，这是他自己的录像。

啊，朔间零忽然有种时间错乱的感觉。这张碟在预约期曾经出现在很多地方的广告牌上，从梦之咲门口的便利店到涩谷109的大广告牌，他总是在各种各样的地方看到自己的脸，当时他已经很习惯了，并且乐于表现自己的魅力，而现在，他已经记不清上一次摸吉他是什么时候了。

音乐啊表演啊，都不是再让他觉得快乐的东西了，让他想起那些闪着光的日子，接着觉得痛苦。

晃牙按着遥控器选择了从头播放，漆黑的背景中，观众的应援棒是未聚焦的彩色斑点，接着是鼓点、电吉他、闪耀的追光灯，接着是朔间零。

虽然屏幕上的朔间零无论是气质还是造型都和趴在黑暗房间里当阿宅的朔间零不一样，晃牙显然立刻认出来了他。

他紧紧抓住朔间零的手，看着他。

是什么呢？朔间零想。闪闪发光，羡慕，开心？那个时候自己很喜欢摇滚，也只做摇滚，立体声在房间里响起来震耳欲聋，脸上有漂亮亮片的自己把涂着黑色指甲的手指向屏幕外的自己，无畏，自由。

稍微有点害羞啊。朔间零想。晃牙看着倒是很兴奋，跟着鼓点用指尖敲自己的手。

朔间零以前没看过自己的录像，因为忙；后来毕业了也没有看，因为让他伤心，不过现在晃牙兴致勃勃的抓着他，他觉得看一看倒也不错。

那个时候可以一直唱好几首不停呢。朔间零撑着下巴想。晃牙爬到床上靠着他趴着，一边抓着他的手一边跟着音乐打拍子。

即使是很久以前的歌，现在能让晃牙觉得开心，朔间零想，自己大概是个合格的偶像吧。他忽然想起那些被自己那些落灰的乐器，于是从晃牙身边爬起来，晃牙警觉的拉了他一把，朔间零说，去拿东西。晃牙就松开他，霸占了朔间零的位置和抱枕，坐起来继续看。

走廊尽头的房间和别的房间一样，暗色的门，漆得光亮，朔间零打开灯，三角钢琴靠在窗边，对角处是架子鼓。他想了想，从靠墙的那些吉他中找到了自己用了很久的那把。房间每天有人打扫，不过估计音早就不准了。

他弹了几下，校准音，太久不弹，他的指尖早就变得柔软，细细的弦在他的指尖压出痕迹。他笑了笑。

这个房间的一切他都熟悉，从他买了第一把吉他开始，把这个房间慢慢装满，钢琴是他自己搬到角落的，隔音板是他自己选的，起初只是义务性的，要学古典乐，后来自己义无反顾跑到阳光下的世界，当偶像，唱摇滚乐。

他打开钢琴的琴键盖，手搭在上面却不知道弹什么好。索性从座位下抽了几张曲谱——那还是他小时候刚学钢琴时的曲谱，时间久远，纸张发脆。他把曲谱摆好。

晃牙就在这时出现在门口，明明他没来过这个房间，大概也是由于他异常敏锐的嗅觉。

晃牙好奇地看着一屋子乐器，朔间零叫他过来，他就走过来，却非要挨着朔间零坐着。琴凳很窄，两个人一人坐一半。朔间零的手搭在琴键上，晃牙也学着他，朔间零觉得好笑，自顾自的弹起来，虽然钢琴放了太久已经跑音了，但是听起来大致还像样。晃牙起初还跟着乱按几下，很快就安静下来，看着朔间零。

弹到一半，朔间零发现曲谱的后半段不见了，于是停下来。久违的，即使是古典音乐，即使是弹钢琴，也让他觉得似乎可以从这无望的生活中解脱。

这样可不行啊，他怎么可以一走了之。朔间零重重的按下琴键，重音响起，晃牙却只是安静地看着他，接着抱住他。

羽风薰说他中意晃牙。

的确，朔间零中意晃牙的理由很简单，脸可爱，聪明，单纯，还懂得察言观色。朔间零不总说话，对着晃牙说话没有回应其实很傻，但晃牙却总是明白他要做什么，从去冰箱拿番茄汁到给手机充电，他总会帮朔间零做好。

而且最重要的，大概是他的世界里只有朔间零吧。从前作为偶像被许多人爱着，后来作为伙伴被后辈关心着，但人类的情感总是他熟悉却无法体会的，像是隔着雾隔着纱，而晃牙对他的感情更像是纯粹的本能，晃牙、零和Leon生活的小小世界，只是这几个房间罢了。这让他有种他们可以相依为命的错觉。

但也只是错觉。

他始终是孤独的。


	4. 04

04

在那之后，朔间零开始教晃牙弹吉他。

晃牙立刻发现吉他是录像带里那把，于是学着暂停界面上的朔间零，踩着床用手指着朔间零，眼睛闪闪发光。朔间零之好笑着给他鼓掌，晃牙红着脸抱着他不肯松手，朔间零揉他的头发。

也教他认字，不过他学的很慢，兴致缺缺，除了自己和零的名字，也就会写写可乐之类的简单单词。虽然朔间零说的很多话他似乎能听懂，但对抽象动词基本没有反应。

朔间零称不上耐心，也不知道从何下手，就随他去了。偶尔想起来，拿便利贴写上假名贴在物品上。

但是他在音乐上挺有灵性，认曲谱也只用了几天。朔间零教他几次，他连和弦都学会了。刚开始按弦时手指还不适应，晃牙的手有几次被自己弄出血，一边扁着嘴找朔间零给他贴创口贴一边扒拉着拨片弄出噪音。朔间零按住琴弦，他就把朔间零的手扯开。他总用指腹按琴弦，伤口好得慢，朔间零只好拿别的琴弹给他听，最后也都变成晃牙要学，盯着他的手看。

过了一周他的手指开始有了薄的角质层，按起来也得心应手很多。他总想看朔间零的录像带，有时候和凛月的节目时间冲突，两个人像要打架一样蹲在读盘机面前，晃牙要打开，朔间零按着他的手不让他开，晃牙就抱着吉他挡住投影仪，屏幕上是大型的晃牙黑影。

他把那把吉他当宝贝一样天天抱着满屋跑，直到有一次吃饭时汤洒在上面才罢休。朔间零笑他，怎么不带着了。晃牙对他这种狡黠的笑容戒备有加，一边嚼着午餐一边抱着他的番茄汁不给他。

后来有一天，晃牙忽然不和他抢了，朔间零盯着他，才发现他拿着的手机上播放着自己的演出。朔间零大惊失色，打电话给羽风薰，形容半天羽风薰才猜出来是他们YouTube的频道。也不知道晃牙怎么学会的，朔间零连录像都不知道怎么开，晃牙显然比他更适合这些现代科技。

你可能是第一个订阅自己频道的人吧。羽风薰笑他，绝口不提自己刚刚续费了按年订阅。

总之算是皆大欢喜，晃牙照着演出有模有样的学，听几次就能弹个差不多，连朔间零为了节目效果扔拨片都要学，一袋子拨片被他弄丢了好几个。有时候去床底下能找到，更多时候就和丢进黑洞一样不知所踪。放映室为了投影保持黑暗，晃牙就坐在门口弹，看着怪可怜。

结果还是朔间零妥协了。有一次他看着看着晃牙砰的一声推开门，吓了他一跳，赶紧跑过去看，发现是吉他的弦崩了，抽到晃牙的手，一道血痕。

他看上去吓得不轻，大概是没想到吉他也会伤人。朔间零想的则是还好没伤到眼睛，赶紧抱着他好声哄他，觉得没事了才去找新的弦给他换了。

他换好了，弹了弹，调准了音才把吉他还给晃牙。晃牙完全忘了疼，背着琴就跑了，一会又拿着手机回来，暂停界面是一个远景，他给朔间零放了这一段，朔间零反应过来这一段看不清是怎么弹的。

那个时候他还蛮喜欢炫技的表演方式，舞台上看着好看，对一些音节的处理也不错。他的吉他算是自己学的，所以不太讲究基本功，很多炫技的表达方式也是即兴，现在看起来只能自己推测自己是怎么弹的了。

他试着扫弦，结果又一根弦应声崩断，抽在他手上，和晃牙一模一样的位置。他以为会吓到晃牙，但是看他展开自己的手，又看看朔间零的手，比了比，连长度都差不多，于是他们一起笑起来。

晃牙每天缠着朔间零教他弹那些朔间零自己都未必记得的花哨技巧，朔间零只好把看凛月节目的事推后——毕竟他要是不理晃牙，他就要一直追着他跑。

从前是自己随心所欲地弹，为了自己的心情，现在变成教晃牙弹，倒也不错。两个人在屋子里一坐几个小时，有时候给晃牙的吉他插上电，两个人在隔音室里，晃牙给他表演，也就是朔间零模仿秀，晃牙提供表演和音乐，手机里的朔间零提供歌声，朔间零对着手机上的自己看着晃牙，还挺像。朔间零喜欢玩立麦，家里没有，不过晃牙没什么兴趣，演出中空缺的部分就自己蹦蹦跳跳，用手指着朔间零，像发射什么光线似的。

他还挺擅长唱歌跳舞的。朔间零想。接着给他鼓掌，一半是哄他一半是真心，他是不是也算是偶像了呢？看着他稚嫩的表演，朔间零会觉得这种时刻才是他生活的意义，又觉得把意义啊什么的严肃东西寄托在晃牙身上太过分了。

只是他没意识到，从前他也这样给过很多人希望，现在只是轮到晃牙给他希望而已。对他来说，自己的感情和人类的感情相去甚远，是什么都明白的自己所不能理解之物。

有晃牙的日子似乎过的格外快，盛夏过去，接着是秋天。天气好的时候他总带晃牙去院子晒太阳，晃牙和Leon玩，他躲在走廊下发呆，偶尔看看凛月的节目，生活太充实，反而把他的爱好时间挤压少了。不过在梦之咲念书时每天忙练习和演出，似乎也只是偶尔看凛月的演出而已。

比起喜欢，后来变得更像是执念了吧。朔间零想。确认他过得好，能够自由的做自己喜欢的事，朔间零就能开心一点一样。

现在想起来还真是有点微妙的后怕。

晃牙和Leon玩扔球，不小心把球扔得太远，Leon跑进草丛里。晃牙就跑回走廊下挨着朔间零坐着。

？

他的身体因为运动和晒太阳变得很热，对于秋天来说刚刚好的温度。朔间零靠着他打瞌睡，晃牙就安静地坐着到太阳下山，叫肩上的朔间零和腿上的Leon起来。

他们基本上和朔间家佣人作息相反，虽然房间是佣人在整理，但是饭总归是自己做。朔间零曾经想过请一般厨师，但是看到朔间家的情况估计会吓坏，所以也就算了。

晃牙看Youtube还学了做饭，称不上特别会，至少卖相和味道都不错。朔间零对着食谱找出对应的菜和调味料，晃牙学着视频里的方法做，有时候失败了就热点速食食品，两个人都不挑。加上后来晃牙会做的越来越多，偶尔还能吃到简单好做的法餐和中餐。

晚饭之后朔间零安心地看看朔间凛月的节目，没有就看梦之咲认识的前后辈的节目。晃牙玩手机游戏，虽然认识的字仍然很少，但好像不妨碍他玩卡牌游戏。

羽风薰后来打过几次电话，都是晃牙接的，自从他在朔间零的旧演出录像带里看到过羽风薰后，每次接到他的电话都要在纸上写赞比大拇指给朔间零看。

字写得倒是不错，只是朔间零并不知道这是YouTube里面显眼的那个点赞图标，磕磕绊绊复述给羽风薰，两个人都摸不着头脑，只知道大概是好事。

11月初的晚上，朔间凛月打来电话。他很少联系朔间零，一半是工作忙，一半是他在那之后更难面对朔间零。

喂。朔间凛月的声音懒洋洋的。

朔间零接别人电话时一般都会被晃牙按公放，这次他没给晃牙，晃牙就凑到他身边要听。他们的声音很像，晃牙还是立刻认出，举着印着朔间凛月的抱枕到朔间零面前，朔间零点点头，他就继续凑到电话旁边听。

凛月，好久没有联系哥哥了呢。

朔间凛月哼了一声，倒没有生气的意思。

电话里隐隐约约传来几个人说话的声音，男中音喊着不许再吃了会长胖的，年幼的声音委屈巴巴地说再吃一口，就一口，两个高音在一边笑，一个喊着濑名生气了。

朔间凛月不说话，朔间零就安静地等着。过了好一会，朔间凛月才说，生日快乐。

谢谢，朔间零笑起来，玩得开心点。

朔间凛月不说话了。又隔了很久，才问道，是因为你捡的那个小狗吗？

朔间零看了看晃牙，正好和他对视。晃牙就只是看着他，被他一看反而愣住了。

是吧，大概。

朔间凛月又不说话了。

挂了。朔间凛月说道。

再见。朔间零回答。

在听见断线的嘀声前，他听见朔间凛月说道，你也是。

朔间零笑了笑，发自内心，晃牙趁机去摸他的尖牙，朔间零就这样顺势吻了他的手背。

接着两个人都愣住了。


	5. 05

05

诚然，朔间零中意晃牙的理由有一百个一千个，但对他来说也只是中意而已。似乎离爱相去甚远，亲近只是本能。

晃牙看着自己的手，又看看朔间零，不闹了。朔间零被自己吓了一跳，在经过大脑前，身体先做出反应，这一点也不像他了。  
两个人对视半天，以晃牙忽然跑出房间作结。

朔间零想给自己的行为找一个解释，可是自己都没办法说服自己。他觉得这是一种背叛，自己背叛晃牙的信任，也背叛自己的责任，这种人类命名为爱的感情对他来说太陌生，他本来是平等的爱任何人，现在他的爱分出与众不同的独一份，期待着回音。

朔间零把脸埋在手里。接着听见晃牙砰砰砰踩着地板跑回来，他抬头，发现他手里捧着一个碗大小的小蛋糕，白色的奶油糊在上面，规矩地摆着小番茄和玫瑰花瓣。

他把蛋糕献宝似的端到朔间零面前，手机上的信息界面上是很多人给他发的生日快乐。

很多人祝他生日快乐。从前很多人为他尖叫，他的生日会少不了一人高的蛋糕，少不了礼物和闪光灯，少不了笑容。很多人祝他生日快乐。现在他只有一个小蛋糕，一个真心的笑容，一份爱。

爱。他还是承认了。承认自己从象牙塔里坠落人间，因为一份真心而感动，因为学会爱而变成人类。

朔间零因为突然的惊喜感动，又因为晃牙的小蛋糕做得太傻气想笑，晃牙看着他变幻莫测的表情十分警惕，想像以前一样捏他的脸，但是手伸到一半忽然想起什么似的收了回去，若有所思。

谢谢。朔间零揉了揉晃牙的头发，说道。

在那之后，朔间零和晃牙的生活照旧。做饭，弹吉他，看视频，晚上一起睡觉。对于朔间零来说，意识到自己的感情并没对他们之间产生什么实际的影响，毕竟晃牙是张白纸，过于单纯，甚至无法涂抹颜色，朔间零觉得现在这样也很好，一起生活，关系亲密，不去理会这种感情也很好。

冬天的时候对朔间零来说也难熬，干燥的空调房让他嘴唇起皮。因为之前做偶像的习惯，不用手碰，只是涂润唇膏，结果得了唇炎，整个嘴红肿起来，吃点东西都痛的呲牙咧嘴。他去找家庭医生时，晃牙在一边跟着，医生开了药告诉他要多喝水，痛的时候就冰敷缓解一下。

水？晃牙拿过一边的杯子递给朔间零。朔间零摇摇头对他说，番茄汁。

医生说番茄汁不行，朔间零垂头丧气的。

晃牙听懂了，偏要把水给他。朔间零说番茄汁他就摇头。朔间零嘴痛，白天又困，烦躁得不行，绕开他自己去冰箱拿番茄汁，晃牙就跑到他前面去整个人背靠在冰箱上挡着他。

让开，晃牙。朔间零平时不叫他的名字，加上他的表情严肃，晃牙大致懂了他是在生气。

他看上去有点害怕，怯怯地看着朔间零。他矮一些，这个角度看上去有点楚楚可怜的意味。朔间零拿这个没辙，他觉得自己像是在欺负晃牙一样。

好好，那你拿水给我。朔间零说道。

晃牙立刻没了刚刚委屈的样子，转身就打开冰箱拿水给他。朔间零觉得自己被骗了，但又心甘情愿。小狗总是这样，单纯又狡猾。

他看着朔间零喝水，忽然又打开冰箱，接着拿出冰格里冻着的冰块——这是他给自己的可乐冻的冰块。朔间零因此没有在意，直到看见他敲了两块下来攥着。朔间零以为他喜欢用手抓吃的的毛病又犯了，话还没说出口，晃牙就走近他，拿着冰块贴在他的嘴唇上。

喝冰水和直接接触冰到底还是不一样，他被激得抖了一下，下意识要躲，晃牙就用另一只手捧住他的脸不让他动，把冰块沿着他的唇线滑动。

他做什么都很认真。朔间零想。不论是弹吉他，做饭，还是现在，帮他冰敷，永远专注眼前。很暧昧的距离，冰块化了一些，晃牙不专心大概会脱手而出，因此他离朔间零格外近。

你明明很中意他。突然回想起羽风薰说过的话。

生日快乐。他可爱的凛月祝福他。

很多没头没尾的片段闪现在他的脑海里。

陌生的情感让他失去思考能力，他开始注意到一些陌生的细节。晃牙金色的眼睛，骨节分明的手，因为专注抿起的嘴。

很合适亲吻的距离。

接着他的手机铃声不合时宜的在晃牙的口袋里响起来。晃牙于是收回手，拿出手机给他看。

是凛月。

弟弟很少打给自己，于是朔间零开心的接起来。晃牙开了免提放在餐桌上，在朔间零对面反坐着椅子看着他。

周末我回去。顺路，录节目的时候经过。

朔间零没有戳破，或者说，盲目相信，于是回答，凛月想吃什么呢？还是像以前一样吗？

电话那头沉默一阵，说，他做？

朔间零解释道，当然是用人做，小狗只会做简单的。

他不明白朔间凛月为什么突然提起晃牙，于是问道，怎么了？

电话那头笑了笑，介于嘲讽和了然之间，说，我还以为你已经变了呢，原来还是老样子。

朔间零既不知道老样子是什么，对改变更是讳莫如深，于是他没接话。说道，待多久？

朔间凛月觉得无趣，敷衍了他几句就挂了。朔间凛月的电话明显让他心情变好，自己拿着冰块敷嘴。晃牙的手是热的，他打电话这几分钟，冰块已经在他手里化了，滑溜溜的，捏不住，顺着他手上的水滑。

晃牙趴在桌子上看他，脸颊鼓起来，是含着的冰块撑起来的。朔间零高兴地说，周末凛月要回家了，要和用人说在白天醒来准备饭和凛月喜欢的甜点，小狗呢，小狗有没有想吃的？

晃牙在摇摇头。他对朔间零莫名其妙的兴致觉得难以理解，无趣地趴着，玩朔间零的手指。

朔间零却挣开他，跑去规划周末的饭菜了。晃牙用力地嚼碎冰块，跑回隔音的房间弹吉他去了。


	6. 6.5

晃牙的世界很简单。

可以播放很多东西的小电视（手机），小电视上可以玩的游戏，和零一样的有线的播音器（吉他），厨房，会让人莫名其妙流泪（花粉过敏）的花园，和自己在流浪时相互帮助的狗狗Leon。

最近晃牙喜欢玩那个播音器，不同的字代表不同的组合，能够让它发出不同的声音，变成歌！零很擅长唱歌，在电视上的零很帅气，总是露出尖牙。晃牙很喜欢电视上的零。

当然，当然，不是说现在的零晃牙不喜欢，现在的零晃牙也很喜欢，现在的零很温柔，但是看上去总是，不开心（忧郁）的。晃牙喜欢零开心时的样子，就像零喜欢让晃牙开心一样。

还有薰和凛月，晃牙也总在电视上看到他们，他们唱歌很好听，看上去就很开心。不知道为什么零不和他们一起。如果零可以去到他们身边，那么晃牙也想去。零去哪晃牙就去哪。零救了晃牙，给晃牙吃的，对晃牙很好很好，晃牙也想这样对零，让零永远开心。

虽然零总觉得晃牙是笨蛋，但是晃牙不是。

好多东西晃牙都在那个房间里见过，从有记忆开始就一直在的那个房间。起初是很多人，很多人一起玩，后来大家出去了，就没再回来。最后就只剩晃牙了。不过那个时候晃牙也不叫晃牙，叫m07。

大家从前是说话的，只不过不许说话。谁说话了就要出去挨打，用很粗很粗的铁片打手心，不许哭，不然又要加罚。

晃牙很乖，从来不说话，所以才被留到最后。可是后来有一个很胖的人来了，他很可怕！他的胡子扎了晃牙的脸，还要把嘴凑到晃牙的面前，晃牙没有东西分给他吃！还好他被拉走了。不过晃牙被换上了和大家走时一样的衣服，晃牙知道了，晃牙也要被带走了！

晃牙很害怕。手上的铁环很紧，晃牙没办法挣脱。晃牙被箱子装了起来，箱子很黑，可是后来不知道过了多久突然箱子晃了起来，晃牙被翻了很多个滚，被甩到了草地上。山上在着火，这里是哪里？晃牙不知道。但是有人的声音和影子！

晃牙很害怕，站起来想要走，可是铁环和箱子好沉好沉，接着晃牙被绊倒了！晃牙和箱子在山坡上翻滚，接着手上的铁环变形了，虽然一只手上的肉也掉了，很痛很痛，但是晃牙终于可以逃跑了。总之肯定不要被那个胖的人抓住！他那么胖，肯定是吃了很多东西，说不定晃牙也会被吃掉！

晃牙饿晕了之后，醒来看到Leon给晃牙的食物！是树林里的果子！虽然里面有虫子...但是很甜！晃牙一直吃了很多东西，虽然味道不好，但是Leon是不会害晃牙的，晃牙因此活下来了。可是Leon也渐渐找不到食物了，晃牙跌跌撞撞的，看到一个有洞的墙，晃牙努力地钻进去，后来就被零捡到了。

零对晃牙真的很好很好。晃牙喜欢零。

零的嘴上没有硬硬的胡子，即使贴在晃牙的手上，晃牙也不会害怕，反而会开心，因为零的嘴唇好柔软呀！零还香香的！

零的嘴贴上来之后，会变得害羞，零以为晃牙不懂，才不是，晃牙只是让零自在一点而已！零总是笨笨的，明明很喜欢凛月，好久之前就开始准备凛月喜欢的蛋糕，却不肯和凛月一起玩。明明凛月和零一样温柔。

所以晃牙决定装作不知道，绝对不是因为晃牙不知道怎么办！晃牙也觉得害羞，因为零很可爱，晃牙不知道怎么回报他。晃牙看了电视上的内容，电视上说这个叫kiss！就是嘴和嘴贴在一起。kiss让人害羞！因为嘴唇软软的，心都要融化啦！晃牙懂的！

零接了电话以后心情更不好了，晃牙不知道怎么安慰他。晃牙已经很久不讲话了，晃牙好像不能说话了。即使张张嘴，也会想到恐怖的铁条和眼泪，晃牙虽然什么都不怕，可是还是会害怕这个！世界上只有晃牙是不可以讲话的！晃牙讲话会惹零生气的。

晃牙喜欢被零摸摸头发，所以也摸摸零的头发。零还是不笑。晃牙要让零笑出来，所以晃牙和零贴在一起！零的嘴唇好软好热，晃牙好喜欢。


	7. 06

朔间零兴致勃勃，与他相对的是晃牙看上去蔫的不行。早上让烤面包机替自己糊弄两个人的早饭，上午玩游戏，下午抱着吉他发呆。从前他离开朔间零一会都要满屋子找他，现在倒是安静很多，自己呆着一天也不会闹他。

朔间零对他的变化不明所以，反正晚上他还是会乖乖跑到自己怀里睡觉，也就只当他是心情低落而已。

睡觉的时候晃牙非要抱着他的腰，整个人缩在他怀里。朔间零怕他胳膊被压麻，推他的手，谁知道他就是不肯，脸都埋进他的胸口，抱紧了不松手，腿也要塞进朔间零两腿之间，像是要和他融在一起一样，他这几天心情异常的低落，朔间零叹气，揉揉他的头，抱住他的背。晃牙的呼吸隔着睡衣感受得清清楚楚，他在这种规律的呼吸中睡着了。

周末的下午下雪了，朔间凛月到底还是自己过来的，司机在外面等着，把伞收回后备箱。

凛月，好久不见了。朔间零说道。他看上去想抱抱凛月，但是还是忍住了。晃牙呆在隔音室里不肯出来，朔间零也没去管他。

朔间凛月看了下周围，问道，小狗呢？

Leon恰好跑过来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的裤脚。朔间凛月摸了摸它，补充道，大的那个。

喔，晃牙啊，在发呆吧。朔间零想了想，回答道。为什么那么在意？

哈？难道不是你在意？朔间凛月看到他茫然的表情，嫌弃地说，还以为你和他生活久了会有点人情味呢，还是这么没长进啊。

朔间零莫名其妙被说了，想委屈地假哭，被朔间凛月瞪了，只好老实地回答，吾辈还以为自己一直是很有人情味的呢，凛月的指责完全没有道理啊。

他打开门，叫他，小狗，凛月回来了。

晃牙回头，表情迅速由敌视变成震惊，他看着两个过于像的人，站起来，跑到两个人面前。朔间凛月笑眯眯地抬起手说，手手。

晃牙看了看他的手，乖乖的把手放在他的手里。这让朔间凛月更开心了，摸摸他的头，笑着说，乖狗狗。

晃牙就拉着他的手，又拉着朔间零，带着他们走到餐厅，从冰箱里拿出佣人做好的草莓蛋糕，把切好的三角放在朔间凛月面前，再给朔间零拿一块，最后给自己拿一块，三个人在餐桌前一坐，倒有点一家三口的感觉了。

晃牙看上去很喜欢朔间凛月，反倒有点冷落朔间零的感觉。这种亲昵令朔间凛月放松，他像从前一样毒舌起来，有的人还真是不受欢迎呢。

说完他一愣。朔间零却似乎毫不介怀一样笑了起来。

以朔间零回到黑暗中为代价，他开始了自由自在的人生。他对此愧疚，怨恨，无能为力。很长一段时间他不知道怎么面对自己的兄长，想大骂他笨蛋，又想对他说抱歉，也想对他喊，我不要你这样的施舍，我们一起想办法。总之不该是这样，用一个人的人生去换另一个的，这样的自由太沉重。

晃牙正在玩游戏，抬头看着两个人无言对视，茫然地戳了戳朔间凛月的脸。

喂，你不要得寸进尺！朔间凛月回过神，气势汹汹的去揉晃牙的头发，把他的头发揉成静电乱窜的鸟窝。晃牙不甘示弱，想揉回去，结果被朔间凛月完全制住，可怜地被压在朔间凛月腿上当他的抱枕。

朔间零笑起来。

朔间凛月很久没见过他这样的笑容。

纯粹，只是简单的开心，没有伪装的表象，也不是为了张扬或者散发魅力，更不是孤独，只是因为看着普通的喜爱的人打闹，而发自内心的，最普通的人类的笑容。

你变了啊。朔间凛月说道。

哪里？朔间零自然地接下去。

有点人情味了。朔间凛月回答。虽然知道你最近稍稍好一些了，但是没想到这么——这么超出我的想象。是因为狗狗？

朔间零眨眨眼，思考了一下他所说的人情味是指什么。可是想不到答案，于是顺着他的话说下去，或许是吧。

哼。朔间凛月看着他的无自觉在心里对他做了个鬼脸。该说是高高在上的神体会到人间了还是堕落成人类呢，结果他完全没这个自觉。

三个人吃蛋糕，晃牙吃两口就腻了，盘着腿坐在凳子上玩手机，朔间凛月和朔间凛月没得聊——朔间凛月不想和他聊，不过草莓蛋糕挺好吃，所以朔间凛月心情不错，加上朔间零不像以前一样那么盯着他看，相处起来倒是舒服很多。

他把叉子放下，心满意足地舔了舔嘴角，像猫一样伸懒腰，说，我要回去了。

朔间零面对他总是扮可怜，后来关系差了他也就收敛很多，现在他对朔间凛月倒是有点正常人的态度了，笨拙的亲昵，小心地拿捏距离。朔间凛月说不上讨厌，但绝对不喜欢。

好歹也是从前很有长兄模样的人，朔间凛月有时也会回忆起自己憧憬对方的心态，倒不一定要他再背负那么多，只是想普通地做一对兄弟，亲密也好疏离也罢，总之是血亲才有的羁绊。

自己是个笨拙的人，兄长同样。喔，柯基也是，只不过他又不太一样，没什么怕的，没有那些弯弯绕绕的心思，一眼能看透的笨，但是也真诚。朔间零拿他这种孩子没辙，自己也是，反正是讨厌不起来，被全心全意信赖的感觉很新鲜。从前他们再怎么想融入人类社会也总是隔着薄薄的纱，而真正成为人的契机就是和人类的关系，交付一切，向女巫索要一把劈开鱼尾的刀，变成人，即使每一步像走在刀尖上一样痛。在阳光下的生活太累太痛苦，他也变得有理由坚持下去——因为有了血肉和感情呀。

他一直活得很清醒，至少比朔间零更聪明。朔间零太伟大，但也离人类太远，懂得太多，唯独不懂自己，不懂爱自己，不懂爱别人。说不清他怎么会变得这么有人情味，或许是照顾一个没有杂念的人类让他更了解自己，又或者他在被纯粹信赖的过程中找到了自己新的意义。虽然他自己没意识到这点多少令朔间凛月恼火。

他出门时晃牙撑着伞送他到车上，外面下雪，很冷。朔间零在走廊下瑟瑟发抖地对他挥手，朔间凛月冷的手都不想伸出来，车上暖风很足，他安逸地叹了口气。晃牙隔着车窗对他挥手，只是车窗做过单向处理，外面看不到里面，朔间凛月只好勉为其难地把车窗落下来一点，对他说再见。

车子很快拐个弯消失在山路上。晃牙穿着家居服被吹得冷，举着伞跑回走廊，朔间零领着他回屋子里，晃牙裹着一身冷气抱住朔间零，冷的他一个哆嗦。朔间零本就体温低，在走廊下吹了会风也冷的像冰，完全起不到温暖他的作用。两个冰凉凉的人推挤着关上门，把鞋子甩在玄关跑回被炉里蜷着才算缓过来。

晃牙只露着一个脑袋在被炉外面对他傻笑，被炉里冰冷冷的脚尖伸到他冰冷冷的腿中间，胳膊也要环着他。好傻。朔间零这么想着，笑起来。

到年底要过圣诞节时，朔间家又要办那些奇怪的仪式，说起来也奇怪，明明朔间宅离莲巳家的寺院近，却完全不在乎诵经之类的，只在西方的节日里有特殊仪式。朔间零在心里叹气，要是也不在乎什么基督就好了。

他作为族长肯定是要出席的，仪式的举办地每年都变，算是各个分家轮流在办，今年恰好是去东京，不过在外面他就受族人的控制，去东京也不能去见羽风薰。而且还有晃牙，和他讲这么复杂的事多半他听不懂，不知道朔间零出门了他要怎么办，在家里族人可以对他的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，去仪式现场恐怕又要惹出好些问题。

晃牙的头发长了好多，额发盖住一半眼睛，他就从那两络头发的缝隙里看朔间零。朔间零找了个发夹把他的头发别上去，露出光洁的额头，这样他看上去就更显得年纪小了。

让他呆在车里？朔间零想。伸手替他整理头发。

朔间零的手机适时地响起来。晃牙把手机递给他，朔间零看着上面那串数字就头痛。

喂。朔间零没什么好脾气。

零先生，想和您确认一下这次来东京的行程。电话那边的声音听着彬彬有礼的。

问管家，吾辈只负责露面。朔间零想挂掉电话。

是否需要为您提供有关人员席位？那边的声音问道。

朔间零的表情变得严肃起来。还没开口，那边就笑着说，只是想着您可能不方便离开他。

他没有具体的讲出晃牙的名字，朔间零知道自己捡来晃牙的事在朔间家不是秘密，但这个年轻人显然意有所指。

或者在晚宴时为您提供司机？毕竟离羽风先生很近，如果您想与老朋友叙叙旧也未尝不可。

朔间零冷笑道，怎么，又有什么算盘？

对面的声音开心极了，说道，无可奉告。

朔间零眼都不眨地按了结束通话。

打电话的是东京那边分家的人，最近很有些大权独揽的意思，以朔间凛月为筹码和朔间零谈条件就是他出的主意，朔间零在这边乡下住着，一举一动也被他监视。他既然说着要让他带晃牙去，朔间零就只能带着他过去，毕竟他在朔间家没有实权，况且真的留下他一个人在这边才更危险。

朔间零很讨厌他，又拿他没办法。表情垮了大半，晃牙不明白他接了个电话为什么这样生气，只好凑在他面前，看了看他，又看看了自己的手，接着伸出手去揉他的头发。

说实话，朔间零活了二十几年，几乎没被人做过这样的举动，说不上讨厌，只是非常别扭，就像常喝的番茄汁变成了番茄味咖啡一样，朔间零整个人带着尴尬的表情抓住晃牙的手制止了他。晃牙迷茫地看着他，不知道他对朔间零做的和朔间零对他做的有什么不一样。

朔间零还是安慰着揉了揉他的后颈，把他的头按在自己肩膀上。晃牙抬头看他，朔间零的表情还是严肃而烦恼的，晃牙就伸手去摸他的嘴角，两只手向上推，勉强算是笑容。

朔间零的犬齿很尖，晃牙的也是。可是晃牙偏偏喜欢他的一样，朔间零被他扯着嘴角，又无奈地去推他的手，晃牙却好像想起什么似的，凑近他的嘴角吻了他。

上次他这样玩朔间零的犬齿时，朔间零也吻了他的手。


End file.
